So Sweet
by misa13
Summary: five years after war and the guys have their annual meeting its just a two shoot so dont hurt me!lol might be a lil more than T chapter 2 up sry count figure out how to put it in the sry i need help lol njoy
1. our brake

It's been five years since the fall of the old fire lord , they had all kept in touch each one helping the other in whatever they needed and in the mix of it all , had decided to have an annual meeting. They choose to take a month off and just relax, just take some time for each other . Aang had the nationsall under control , Katara was traveling with him from time to time but was really more there for thenorth and south poles, Sokka and Suki were helping the south pole and Toph went back home for some time but quickly left. Even after what she had done her parents still didn't let her do much around the house. So she was back with the gAang. Zuko had the fire nation down even though he wasn't so happy with the boat load of paper work he was doing on a regular basis.

But he was glad to see that the annual meeting was coming up, so he called his uncle , he would come and visit him and help out where it was needed, and asked him to take over for him like always.

* * *

The day came when they all arrived but zuko was busy so he sent a servant to show them to their rooms ,all katara did was put her bag down and then ran to see if she could find anyone else she bumped into toph and they started walking and talking. They did see where they were going and toph wasn't really paying attention to what was going on and didn't scene zuko walking up in front of them with a scroll in front of him, but they meet with a thud! But seeing as zuko had those quick reflexes he was able to grab her just befor she hit the ground

"damn what u put a metal plate under there or what" she asked as she rubbed her chest slightly

"Well running helped a lot you should know that" he said as he just got lost in her blue eyes. How long had it been since he had seen those eyes , he still held her in his arms by her waist neither rembering that toph was right there and neither looking like they wanted the other to let go.

"Yeah we had a lot of that to do didn't we" her hand rested on his upper arm an she felt his muscel _but where did all of this come from_ she thought as she to got lost in his amber eyes. They held such peace and serenity now more than ever befor.

"What it do sparky?" he jumped at the name, nearly letting go of katara and looked up to see toph he reluctantly let go of her and went over and hugged toph , picking her up off the ground a bit and spinning her around.

"Toph!! How are u? I've missed that attitude"

"Tired I'm going back to my room call when the food is ready" and with that she left . He turned back around to see katara just stareing at him, he went back up to her and took her in his arms wraping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

"But i have missed you more" he whispered in her ear takeing in her scent and just enjoying the moment

"As have I" she said as her hands made their way to his back and she just buried her head in his chest, feeling his warmth on his chest and the warmth his hands were giving off from on her back.

"Well I should be going now" she slipped out of his grasp and then missed the heat.

"Why where are you going?" his expression sadden.

"Oh well I was going to look for the others I haven't seen them in so long now." she gently smiled up at him

"Ok, well then I will see you later then good bye katara" he said with a smile on his face , he started to walk away when an idea hit her.

" hey zuko how bout we go in that famous garden you were always talking about?" he face lite up like a christmas tree.

"Yeah sounds great see you around 5 before dinner starts?" his face hopefull

"Yea sounds great see you then" she gave him a wave and left

he just watched as she walked away and couldn't help but smile , he watched as she walked down the hall , how her body would sway , how her hair was gently bouncing with how she walked how it just gently jumped . How he longed to just run his hands through it and feel it just take it all in

_all in good time zuko all in good time_ he said to clam himself he smiled and just walked away.

* * *

**Ok so yea its just going to be a two shoot cause of how i just needed somtin to keep me busy while i was writing the other one so here u are for now okies**

**disclaimer: d only thing of avatar is the game and these sharp objects i have if nickolodeon think they can came n sue me okies well bi bi for now R&R hope you like it**


	2. So Peaceful

It's been five years since the fall of the old fire lord , they had all kept in touch each one helping the other in whatever they needed and in the mix of it all , had decided to have an annual meeting. They choose to take a month off and just relax, just take some time for each other . Aang had the nationsall under control , Katara was traveling with him from time to time but was really more there for thenorth and south poles, Sokka and Suki were helping the south pole and Toph went back home for some time but quickly left. Even after what she had done her parents still didn't let her do much around the house. So she was back with the gAang. Zuko had the fire nation down even though he wasn't so happy with the boat load of paper work he was doing on a regular basis.

But he was glad to see that the annual meeting was coming up, so he called his uncle , he would come and visit him and help out where it was needed, and asked him to take over for him like always.

* * *

The day came when they all arrived but zuko was busy so he sent a servant to show them to their rooms ,all katara did was put her bag down and then ran to see if she could find anyone else she bumped into toph and they started walking and talking. They did see where they were going and toph wasn't really paying attention to what was going on and didn't scene zuko walking up in front of them with a scroll in front of him, but they meet with a thud! But seeing as zuko had those quick reflexes he was able to grab her just befor she hit the ground

"damn what u put a metal plate under there or what" she asked as she rubbed her chest slightly

"Well running helped a lot you should know that" he said as he just got lost in her blue eyes. How long had it been since he had seen those eyes , he still held her in his arms by her waist neither rembering that toph was right there and neither looking like they wanted the other to let go.

"Yeah we had a lot of that to do didn't we" her hand rested on his upper arm an she felt his muscel _but where did all of this come from_ she thought as she to got lost in his amber eyes. They held such peace and serenity now more than ever befor.

"What it do sparky?" he jumped at the name, nearly letting go of katara and looked up to see toph he reluctantly let go of her and went over and hugged toph , picking her up off the ground a bit and spinning her around.

"Toph!! How are u? I've missed that attitude"

"Tired I'm going back to my room call when the food is ready" and with that she left . He turned back around to see katara just stareing at him, he went back up to her and took her in his arms wraping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

"But i have missed you more" he whispered in her ear takeing in her scent and just enjoying the moment

"As have I" she said as her hands made their way to his back and she just buried her head in his chest, feeling his warmth on his chest and the warmth his hands were giving off from on her back.

"Well I should be going now" she slipped out of his grasp and then missed the heat.

"Why where are you going?" his expression sadden.

"Oh well I was going to look for the others I haven't seen them in so long now." she gently smiled up at him

"Ok, well then I will see you later then good bye katara" he said with a smile on his face , he started to walk away when an idea hit her.

" hey zuko how bout we go in that famous garden you were always talking about?" he face lite up like a christmas tree.

"Yeah sounds great see you around 5 before dinner starts?" his face hopefull

"Yea sounds great see you then" she gave him a wave and left

he just watched as she walked away and couldn't help but smile , he watched as she walked down the hall , how her body would sway , how her hair was gently bouncing with how she walked how it just gently jumped . How he longed to just run his hands through it and feel it just take it all in

_all in good time zuko all in good time_ he said to clam himself he smiled and just walked away.

* * *

**Ok so yea its just going to be a two shoot cause of how i just needed somtin to keep me busy while i was writing the other one so here u are for now okies**

**disclaimer: d only thing of avatar is the game and these sharp objects i have if nickolodeon think they can came n sue me okies well bi bi for now R&R hope you like it**


End file.
